youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Ambassador
The ambassador is an agent of the Reach. Personality Physical appearance The ambassador is a tall humanoid male adult alien with green skin. The sclera of his eyes are yellow, while his irises are a darker yellow, closer to orange. His frame overall is tall, thin but muscular. He wears a full body armor with segmented plates that has a black, blue and blue-green color scheme. Over that, he wears a long black sleeveless coat with a tall white collar. His pants are black and he wears teal boots. History 2016 The ambassador questioned the scientist on why Lagoon Boy was abducted, as Lagoon Boy was naturally born with his powers and did not develop them from any other source. His associate told him that the Meta-Gene must have been involved in giving Lagoon Boy his power and if it weren't, they would still have a suitable test subject. In a lab on the Reach ship, the ambassador discussed the malfunctioning Scarab with the scientist. He wanted her to reboot it, but she insisted on finding the cause of the fault first. Later, he gave Aqualad a tour of the Reach vessel. He introduced his people and explained their interest in the Meta-Gene. He took Kaldur to one of their labs and introduced him to the scientist. After the scientist took them around the lab containing Lagoon Boy, and another holding Beast Boy and Impulse, she left them, entering a third lab. When Kaldur asked if Blue Beetle was in that lab, the ambassador firmly told him that lab and Blue Beetle were not Kaldur's concern. He then asked about getting further human test subjects, and was pleased when Kaldur told him they were on the way. The ambassador held a press conference with UN Secretary Tseng on a stage outside the United Nations building. He presented the Reach as peaceful visitors, and shook Tseng's hand for the cameras. At a press conference at the United Nations, the ambassador met with Captain Atom and Tseng. After the presentation to the press, the League's leader proposed to continue their conversation in private. Captain Atom wanted to discuss recent events with Tseng and the ambassador, especially their initial secrecy. ambassador had a reply ready, and revealed to Tseng that the League's status as wanted criminals caused them to be cautious. ambassador also called the Team's attack on his ship unwarranted. When Captain Atom retorted that it was to liberate abducted teenagers, the ambassador shifted the blame to the Kroloteans. Tseng, who knew about the covert ops team, asked for evidence of Captain Atom's accusations, which he could not give. The conversation was cut short when Captain Atom was alerted to a situation at the Hall of Justice. ambassador and Tseng traveled to the Hall by helicopter, and met up with Captain Atom, whose actions to bring down a strange force field around the Hall had proven futile. ambassador produced a small device that quickly shut down the barrier. He lamented the loss of the Hall, but called it fortunate the League still had the Watchtower. Tseng, Eiling and the gathered press thus learned about the secret headquarters in orbit. Appearances Background in other media * The ambassador is based on the Negotiator, a high ranking Reach Agent who oversaw the diplomatic end of the Reach's invasion of Earth in the Blue Beetle comic book series. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:The Reach